Stay?
by Dakadakara
Summary: When her car breaks down in small town Ohio, Ashley gets a little taste of Fate. Oneshot, fluff, no heavy themes or anything, just a bit of Spashley lovin'


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own South of Nowhere, or a diner. Hell, I barely own my laptop.**

"Fuck," the brunette hissed, banging her hands against the steering wheel. Of all the times and all the places she could've broken down, her stubborn little car had to get a flat in the middle of the night, just south of Nowhere, USA. Not only that, but the spare tire that was normally stored in the trunk had been removed to make room for some of her bags. Yeah, she was suddenly really regretting that decision. In her defense, if she had taken the time to decide what to bring and not to bring, her mom might have noticed the sudden lack of money in the safe. Christine may not be a Grade-A genius, but damn it if she didn't know money; she could tell you exactly how much money was in her ex-husband's safe at any given moment, even if she was hammered drunk. Because of this, she would notice the missing money immediately. Knowing this, Ashley took it upon herself to empty the safe completely, taking all two million and putting most of it in her backpack.

Ashley sighed, pulling herself out of the small convertable before reaching into the back for her small backpack of necessities and her precious guitar. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she locked the car and started walking toward the lights she could see in the distance. Hopefully, the faint lights were from an open store and not the secluded home of a psychotic ax-murderer. She did _not_ drive over two thousand miles away from one lunatic just to get killed by another. Thanks, but no thanks.

The short girl smiled thankfully as she strode up to the diner, glad that there would be a warm meal instead of some bo-dunk crazies. The door swung open with a jingle as she walked into the empty diner.

"Hello?" she called, looking around carefully. "Anybody here?" There was a muffled shout from behind a white, swinging door, and she had a fleeting thought about how she could have sworn that there was a movie about this somewhere. Her anxiety only increased when one of the streetlamps flickered outside. When a loud crash came from what she assumed was the kitchen, a noise that may or may not be the sounds of an epic battle, she turned and made a dash for the door, only to trip on her laces and fall flat on her face.

"Are you okay?" Ashley froze. Not in fear, but in shock and awe. The voice was soft and smooth, filled with open concern. Never, _never_, had she heard a voice like that. She could only imagine that that was what an angel would sound like. "Um, ma'am? Are you alright?"

Blushing, Ashley scrambled to her feet and turned to face the owner of the voice. Her eyes widened dramatically, her heart lurching painfully in her chest as she laid eyes on the figure, her image of an angel strengthening as she took in the girl's appearance. She was dressed in a waitresses uniform, a cliche combination of red and white checkered squares and a frilly white apron that did nothing to hide her curves detract from her beauty. Long, blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, shimmering slightly in the bright florescents, and bright blue eyes watched with growing concern at her continued silence. Realizing this, Ashley blushed harder and tried to spit out some kind of reply.

"Uh, m-my car broke down up the road, and I was hoping that I could find a phone. I left my cell in California when I left, so I don't have it, so I was hoping you had one. I mean, of course you have one, everyone has one. Except me, but I'm always an exception. I remember once when I was little, my teacher gave everyone a juice box, but she didn't give me one 'cause we got a new student and I told her to give her mine because she looked nervous and I thought she was cute so I just let her have mine an-" Ashley babbled, trying desperately to stop before she embarrassed herself further. Fortunately, the waitress took pity on her and cut her off.

"Yeah, I have a phone," the angel said, her sweet voice thick with humor. She reached into her apron's pocket, pulling out the necessary device and holding it out for the brunette to take. "Here."

Ashley took it, trying not to touch the girl's skin and smiling thankfully. She forced herself to calm down as she called Triple A, giving them the necessary information before hanging up with a soft curse. "They can't come by 'til tomorrow."

"Ouch, that sucks," the blonde said, taking back the phone and slipping it back into her pocket. "Do you know where you're going to stay?"

"Baby, I don't even know where I am," she sighed, missing the way the other girl blushed at the pet name.

"Carrollton." Ashley shot her a perplexed look and she smirked. "Ohio. You do know where _that_ is, right?"

"I have an idea," she said dryly, rolling her eyes. "Well, I'm screwed."

"Nice to meet you, Screwed, I'm Spencer," the girl quipped, holding out her hand for her to take.

"Har har. Name's Ashley, Ashley Davi- uh, Davari." The brunette winced at her almost-mistake, knowing that Christine would probably kill her if she ever found her and how easily she could do that if she used her real name. So before she left L.A., she had talked her friend Sean into hooking her up with some people, giving herself a new license and birth certificate that could fool the CIA. Being the daughter of a rockstar had its benefits.

"Well Ashley, I'm sure my dad would let you stay with us, if you want to," Spencer said, showing no sign that she had noticed the slip.

Ashley accepted the offer, as well as a bowl of fresh soup that was carried out by Mr. Carlin, Spencer's dad and the owner of the diner. As it turned out, though, the blonde wasn't offering her a bed in the guest room of their house, nor a place on their living room couch. The two Carlins lived right above the diner in a two bedroom apartment, and they were apparently the type that put their guests first. So when Spencer showed Ashley to her room and started walking back out, Ashley called after her.

"It's no problem, Ash," the blonde said. Ashley tried not to notice how the nickname made her heart flutter. "It's not like I'm sleeping on the floor."

"It _is_ a problem, _Spence_," she said, leveling the other girl with a severe look. "I'm not kicking you out of your own bed."

The two girls' eyes met, each stubbornly holding their own ground in hopes of the other giving up. It didn't last long, though. All too soon, Ashley's eyes flickered down, catching a small twitch of the blonde's lips. Once there, her eyes traced the pink flesh, and she quickly forgot the whole reason she was staring at the girl, only remembering the sound of her angel's voice, the way her eyes sparkled with concern when she first saw them, the way her lips quirked into a coy grin when she had babbling endlessly. It was only when those glistening lips started moving again that Ashley shook herself from her thoughts, her face turning pink as she focused on what the other girl was saying. "Uh, say that again?"

Spencer smirked at the blushing brunette before repeating herself, this time with more confidence in her offer. "We could just share the bed."

Ashley froze. Sharing a bed? With Spencer? That was a bad idea, a bad, stupid, horrible idea. "S-sure. Yeah, that'd be fine." And she was an idiot.

The blonde smiled and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of pyjamas and tossing them to Ashley before grabbing some for herself. The brunette expected the other girl to leave and change in the bathroom or at least tell her to do so. She did not, however, expect to see the back of Miss Spencer Carlin, much less her bare legs as she stripped down in front of her. She tried to tell her body to turn around, to give her host some semblance of privacy, but her body refused, choosing instead to step forward and undo the clasps of the girl's bra that she had been struggling with.

"Thanks," she mumbled, her hands shaking slightly as she pulled her night clothes on. Ashley hurried to follow suit, embarrassed by her actions. The poor girl was just being nice and she was practically burning with her need to touch her again, in both innocent and not-so-innocent ways. As much as she wanted to trace her angel's curves, she wanted to hold her, and as strongly as she wanted to explore the girl's body, she ached to capture her lips with her own.

The two feelings pulled at her, dragging her to the space beside the blonde on her bed, and as the two curled up beneath the soft blankets, Spencer slipped her arm around Ashley hesitantly. "H-hey, Ash?"

"Yeah, Spence?"

"Are you staying in town?" she asked, hiding her burning face into the brunette's shoulder. Ashley, on the other hand, lay her arm over her angel's, shifting back until their bodies were flush against each other.

"Yeah," she whispered, lacing their fingers together. "Yeah, I'm staying." And she did. She stayed when Spencer was cursing her out for lying about her past. She stayed when that same girl made her promise to never lie again. She stayed when the girl she loved asked for her hand. She stayed when they had their first child, as well as when they had their second minutes later. She stayed when blonde hair was replaced by white and smooth skin gave way to wrinkles. Even when her angel became an angel, she stayed with her.

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this. If you love it, show me your love with reviews and cookies. If you hate it... Well, leave a review and bitch me out. I hope the grammar is up to your standards. I don't use Betas, so I hope my Grammar Naziism is sufficient.**

**Thanks for reading! -Daka**


End file.
